The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Chorus: (Singing) Present Time!, Present Time!, Present Time!, Present Time! *Steve: (Singing) Now It's Time to Open Presents! *Pablo and Tyrone: (Singing) Wonder What She's Getting! *Uniqua and Tasha: (Singing) Everybody Play! *Austin: (Singing) It's Blue's Special Day! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Open Presents! *(Song Ends) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, and Blue's Friends: (Cheering) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: Present Time!, Present Time!, Open A Present and See What's Inside! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Ooh!, This Present Sounds Like Water!, and It Smells Like Soap! *Pablo: What Do You Think It Could Be? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Opens Present) *Tyrone: It's Bubbles!, Bubbles Smell Like Soap! *Steve: Well, Who Do You All Think It Could Be From? *Linny: Slippery! *Slippery: I Just Love Bubbles!, And I Thought You Would Too, Blue!, Whoa! *Steve: Yay for Slippery Soap!, All Right! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: Present Time!, Present Time!, Open A Present and See What's Inside! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Ooh!, (Sniffs), This One Smells Like Cinnamon! *Uniqua: What Could It Be? *(Blue Opens Present) *Tasha: It's A Gingerbread House! *Steve: Well Who Do You Think That Could Be From? *Austin: Gingerbread Boy! *Gingerbread Boy: Now You Won't Forget My House, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue's Friends: (Cheering) *Steve: All Right, Gingerbread Boy!, Wahoo! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: Present Time!, Present Time!, Open A Present and See What's Inside! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, So This One is Circle Shaped!, Uh-Huh! *Tuck: What Could It Be? *(Blue Opens Present) *Steve: It's A Clock Puzzle!, Well, Who Do You Think That Could Be From? *Blue: (Barks) *Ming-Ming: Tickety Tock! *Tickety: That Clock Puzzles For Me!, Happy Birthday! *Pablo: Yay! *Steve: Yeah for Tickety Tock!, All Right! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: Present Time!, Present Time!, Open A Present and See What's Inside! *Tyrone: I Wonder What That Present Could Be! *(Blue Opens Present) *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Steve: Do You Know Who That's From, Blue? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Tasha: Yep! *Uniqua: It's A Present We Picked It Out Just for You for Your Birthday, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Licks The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *Shovel and Pail: And These Flowers are from Us!, From The Garden! *Blue: (Barks) *Baby Bear: And This Book is for Me!, I Wrote It All By Myself! *Blue: (Barks) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue's Friends: (Cheering) *Steve: Yay for Everyone!, What Great Presents! *(Doorbell Rings) *Austin: It's The Doorbell! *Steve: I Wonder Who That Could Be! *Blue: (Barks) *(Door Opens at Magenta) *Magenta: (Barks) *Steve: Look!, It's Blue's Friend from School! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Magenta! *Steve: Magenta!, Hi!, Come On In!, You're Just in Time to Finish Playing..., Present Time!, Present Time!, Open A Present... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: A Clue! *Steve: Someone Else is Here Too?, Oh!, Great! *Ming-Ming: Steve!, It's A Clue! *Steve: Wow!, They Must Be Really Little!, Because I Can't..., Oh!, Hold On!, Hold On!, I See A Clue!, Our Third Clue!, Well, What is It?, You Know!, I Think It's Uh..., I Think It's Uh... *Tasha: Shell! *Steve: A Shell!, Yeah!, Well, How Did It Get Here?, Okay!, We Know What to Do!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, A Shell!, Let's Draw This Shell!, Shell We?, A Shell!, A Line That Curves Around Here for The Bump, and Then These Shapes for The Spots!, and We Have A Shell. *Linny: We Have All 3 Clues! *Tyrone: Let's Go Tell Blue! *(Blue Opens Present) *Steve: Oh!, Blue!, Did Magenta Gave That to You? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Tuck: Cool! *Uniqua: Remember?, We Took That Picture When Magenta Came Over to Play! *Blue and Magenta: (Barking and Singing) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue's Friends: (Cheering) *Steve: Hooray for Magenta! *(Blue and Magenta Hugging) *Ming-Ming: Hey, Blue!, Guess What! *Austin: We Found All 3 Clues! *Blue: (Barks Excitely) *Steve: You Know What It's Time For?, Our... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue's Friends: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Right!, Our Thinking Chair! *Pablo: Let's Go! *Steve: Okay!, Now That We're in Our Thinking Chair, Let's Think! *Tyrone: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants for Her Birthday Present! *Blue: (Barks) *Tasha: And Our Clues Are..., The Color Green... *Linny: A Tank... *Steve: And..., A Shell! *Austin: So What Could Blue Want for Her Birthday Present That is The Color Green, Could Be in A Tank, and Has A Shell? *Pablo: What Could It Be? *Steve: Well, What Could Blue Want, That..., That is The Color Green, Has A Shell, and Could Be in A Tank? *Tuck: A Turtle!, Like Me! *Steve: A Turtle!, Yeah!, A Turtle!, Because Turtles are Green Just Like Tuck, They Have Shells, and They Can Be in Tanks!, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues!, (Blows Noise Maker) *Tyrone: And A Turtle is What We Bought for Blue at The Present Store! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, Cause We're Really Smart! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey, Blue!, I Think It's Time to for Us Give You Your Birthday Present! *Blue: (Barks) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: Present Time!, Present Time! *Steve: Open A Present and See What's Inside! *Uniqua: Here You Go, Blue! *(Blue Opens Present) *Linny: Do You Know What It is, Blue? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: It's A Special Green Turtle With A Blue Dotted Shell! *Pablo: Just for You, Blue! *Ming-Ming: Her Name is Turquoise! *Blue: (Barks) *Tasha: Can You All Believe It? *Tuck: That's Exactly What Blue Wanted! *Austin: Happy Birthday, Blue! *Steve: I Love You! *(Blue Licking Steve) *Mailbox: Are You Ready for A Birthday Party Game? *Tyrone: Oh!, Mailbox!, We Already Played Musical Chairs! *Mailbox: Ah!, I Have A New Favorite Birthday Party Game! *Linny: You Do? *Mailbox: Yep!, Pin The Flag on Mailbox!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Hey!, Do You All Wanna Play Pin The Flag on Mailbox? *Austin: Yeah! *Steve: You Do? *Ming-Ming: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Come On! *Mailbox: (Singing) Pin The Flag on Mailbox, Pin The Flag on Mailbox... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue's Friends: Go! *(Song Ends) *(Blue Pins The Flag on Mailbox's Face) *Mailbox: Good Try, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Mr. Salt: Birthday Girl!, Now It's Time to Give Our Present to You! *Mrs. Pepper: A Special Homemade Birthday Cake! *Blue: (Barks) *Tyrone: Mmm!, Cake! *Blue: (Licks) *Steve: Oh!, Look, Blue!, This Cake is Shaped Just Like Your Pawprint!, (Blows Noise Maker) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Barking and Singing) *Pablo: Hey, Blue!, Let's Sing Your Favorite Birthday Song! *Steve: Will You Sing It With Us, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets? *Tuck: Sure! *Steve: You Will?, Great!, Okay!, Ready?, Hit It! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, and Blue's Friends: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, Blue!, We'll Have A Great Day Too!, Everybody Play!, It's Blue's Special Day!, Happy Birthday! *Steve: Okay!, Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *(Blue Blows Out The Candles) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *(Candles Light Up Again) *Steve: Hey, Blue!, The Candles Didn't Blow Out! *Blue: (Barks No) *Steve: Umm..., Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Will You All Help Blue Blow Out The Candles? *Tyrone: Yes! *Steve: You Will? *Linny: Sure! *Steve: Great! *Pablo: Ready? *Uniqua: 1..., 2..., 3..., Blow! *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve and Blue Blow Out The Candles) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yay! *Steve: Okay!, Um..., I Would Just Like to Say Thanks to The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Thank You So Much for All Making Blue's Birthday Party So Special! *Ming-Ming: Anytime, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Now It's Time for So Long! *Pablo and Tyrone: But We'll Sing Just One More Song! *Uniqua and Tasha: (Singing) Thanks for Doing Your Part! *Austin: (Singing) You Sure are Smart! *Linny: (Singing) You Know With Us and Steve! *Tuck: (Singing) and His Dog Blue, We Can Do, Anything... *Ming-Ming: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Bye-Bye! *Pablo: Bye, Steve! *Tyrone: Bye-Bye, Blue!, Happy Birthday! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Steve: (Blows Noise Maker) *Pablo: Happy Birthday! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *Tyrone: That Was An Excellent Birthday Party for Blue!, Don't You Think? *Pablo: Sure Was! *Uniqua: Uh-Huh! *Tasha: Fantastic! *Austin: Cool Birthday! *Linny: You Got That Right, Tyrone! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We've Got The Whole Wide World in Our Yard to Explore!, Now It's Time for Us to Have A Snack!, Meet You Next Time When We're Back!, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *(Song Ends) *Pablo: See Ya! *Tyrone: Next Time! *Uniqua: Later! *Tasha: Ta-Ta! *Austin: See Ya Next Time! *Linny: See You! *Tuck: So Long! *Ming-Ming: See You Again Next Time! *(Door Closes) *(Door Opens) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Blowing Noise Makers), (Laughing) *(Door Closes) *The End. Credits: The Backyardigans Created by Janice Burgress The Wonder Pets Created by Josh Selig Blue's Clues Created by Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, and Angela C. Santomero The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday by Janice Burgress, Josh Selig, and Traci Paige Johnson Cast Pablo - Zach Tyler Eisen Tyrone - Reginald Davis Jr. Uniqua - LaShawna Tinah Jefferies Tasha - Naelee Rae Austin - Jonah Bobo Linny - Sofie Zamchick Tuck - Teala Dunn Ming-Ming - Danica Lee Steve - Steven Burns Blue - Traci Paige Johnson Sidetable Drawer - LaNae Allen Mailbox - Seth O'Hickory Mr. Salt - Nick Balaban Mrs. Pepper - Spencer Kayden Paprika - Jenna Marie Castle Tickety Tock - Kathryn Avery Slippery Soap - Cody Ross Pitts Shovel - Stephen Schmidt Pail - Marshall Claffy Magenta - Koyalee Chanda Gingerbread Boy Baby Bear Cash Register - Justin Burke Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickeldeon, Nick Jr., The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue's Clues, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Nelvana Productions Little Airplane Productions Nick Jr. Productions Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Happy Birthday